Scarlet Wings
by Guardians of Realm
Summary: Daolon Wong does an agreement with the demons and tries to steal the divine power of the sacred beasts. But something goes wrong and Suzaku possess Jade. Can they face someone with such divine power?
1. The Agreement

This fic was written by Souma Kagura and Youkai Youko. We are part of a group that writes fics in... in group, of course! You also can join us. And you don't have to write only fics of Jackie Chan Adventures.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own JCA or FY (by the way, this is not a crossover, it only has the legend of the divine beasts).  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1: The Agreement  
  
"Man, we gotta find a way of escaping here. I can't stand it anymore.", Finn said to his two friends while washing the plates.  
  
"Hey, you didn't wash this one very well.", Ratso commented pointing to a plate. Chow and Finn stared seriously at him and Ratso lowered his head, beginning to dry the plate.  
  
"You said that this prison has some tunnels for escape. Why don't we look for them?", Chow suggested and Finn shook his head.  
  
"No. After that incident with the wind demon they blocked the tunnels."  
  
"Daolon Wong could get us out of here... if at least he still had powers...", Ratso said thoughtful and they three sighed.  
  
"Speaking of him, where's he?", Finn asked.  
  
"He's on the other side of the kitchen preparing the dinner.", Chow pointed back and Finn immediately found him. He raised a brow in surprise.  
  
"Are you sure? I never saw someone preparing the dinner like that.", he said and the other two men turned to see the wizard.  
  
Daolon Wong was in front of a cauldron, his hand up, speaking aloud some incomprehensible words. Ratso scratched his head.  
  
"Yeah, weird..."  
  
"Let's see what he's doing.", Finn suggested turning the faucet off. Chow also stopped what he was doing and the three men slowly approached of Wong. The cauldron had a green liquid that was beginning to turn red.  
  
"Uh... Boss, I mean... master, what are you doing?", Ratso asked and Wong ignored him. They glanced at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Big D... What's that?", Finn tried again.  
  
"What do you think?", Daolon Wong finally said looking very angry.  
  
"Uhn... A stew?", Ratso answered unsure.  
  
"I got it! Big D doesn't know how to cook, so he's using a spell to prepare the stew!", Finn said.  
  
"Funny, I didn't know that they were going to serve stew today...", Ratso said scratching his head.  
  
"So... He can use a spell to cook a stew but not to get us out of here.", Chow commented.  
  
"Maybe he can do it, but was waiting the right moment. That's because we can't escape from a prison staring, right Big D?", Finn concluded.  
  
"Of what is going to be that stew?", Ratso asked smiling.  
  
"Ahhhh! Shut up!! Don't you see that I am trying to concentrate?!", Wong finally shouted and as the three enforcers were silent, he turned to continue what he was doing.  
  
"Wow, Daolon Wong is really a devoted cooker. He prefers to have all this work than cooking a bad stew for a bunch of criminals.", Ratso whispered, though Wong has heard him.  
  
"This is not a stew!", he said through clenched teeth and the three men looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Then what's that?", Ratso asked.  
  
"I am trying to communicate with the seven demons sorcerers in the Netherworld.", Wong answered impatiently.  
  
"Oh, no... Not those demons again...", Finn muttered.  
  
"Shh! I got it!", Wong said in a low voice. An image was formed in the cauldron. The enforcers immediately recognized the place as the Netherworld. There was a demon in the center, Tchang Zu.  
  
"Greetings, powerful Tchang Zu.", Daolon said nodding and the thunder demon returned the favor.  
  
"What do you want?", he asked sharply.  
  
"I want to propose an agreement.", Wong answered.  
  
"Agreement?", Tchang Zu repeated frowning.  
  
"When I freed your brother Shendu, I was disenchanted by the same chi- wizard who had banished you and now I am limited to just some simple power and imprisoned in this place. So, I free you and your siblings if you free me and give me back all my powers.", he proposed.  
  
"How would you do that, wizard? Our portals were sealed for ever. Even the Pan Ku box can open them again.", Tchang Zu said.  
  
"Wrong. There's still a way of freeing you, and I don't need the Pan Ku box.", Daolon Wong said self-confident and Tchang Zu slit his eyes.  
  
"Go on.", he ordered interested.  
  
"Do you know the divine Beasts, don't you?"  
  
"How would we forget?! They sent that blasted Immortals to banish us.", Bai Tsa snapped.  
  
"Yes, Seiryuu, the great blue dragon-god that protects the east region; Genbu, the great green turtle-serpent that protects the north; Byakko, the great white tiger that protects the west; and finally, Suzaku, the red phoenix goddess that protects that south, each one gave its own power to the eight Immortals and the Pan Ku box to seal you in that dimensional prison. And that same divine power can free you easily. Free me and I'll free you."  
  
All the demons were thoughtful for a while and they looked at Tchang Zu, waiting him to take the final decision. The thunder demon smirked pleased.  
  
"Very well. Even imprisoned here we can free you from that human prison easily.", he agreed.  
  
"But remember that you can't betray us, if you know what's good for you.", he warned and began to concentrate.  
  
Next day, in Section 13, Jackie Chan was informed that Dao Wong had escaped from the prison and Jackie himself still didn't believe in this. Captain Black showed him a video of the security camera of how Wong escaped.  
  
"Shadowkhans? But how? I thought that Dao Wong didn't have any power.", says Jackie in surprise. Suddenly, Jade appears.  
  
"Maybe Dao Wong had help from outside.", says Jade.  
  
"Jade! Where did you come from? I asked you to stay with Uncle to help him to find Wong.", says Jackie to Jade, but as usual, his niece always disobeyed him.  
  
"Jade is right, Jackie.", says Uncle coming in Section 13. Tohru was right after his master."  
  
"I am?", asked Jade in confusion.  
  
"I've already located Wong using one of his clothes in the prison.", says Uncle to them.  
  
"Well, and where is he now?", asks Jackie.  
  
"Prepare your suitcases. Uncle has located Wong in the south of China, region of Suzaku."  
  
To be continued... 


	2. The Invocation of Suzaku

This is Souma Kagura. Well, I think we'll finally continue this fic! Youko and I thank you very much for those who reviewed! 

**VampireNaomi** – Thank you! That line was my idea, hehe. We could say that this fic will go on thanks to you, in part. 

**Blaze-hit** – No, actually they're from Fushigi Yuugi. They make part of a Chinese legend, which as well as the legend of Son Goku is very known and used by authors in Japan. Yu Yu Hakusho is a good example. 

******

**Chapter 2: The Invocation of Suzaku**

Uncle, Jackie, Tohru and Jade - who went hidden with them - were in the airplane, going to China. Jackie was still surprised that Wong wanted the power of Suzaku. He had thought that the divine beasts were just legends. Uncle whacked him in the head. 

"And where do you think the Immortals got their powers from? From the divine beasts, of course!" the angry Uncle says. 

"But then Suzaku is a very powerful being. How does Wong think he will get all that power for him?" Jackie asks rubbing the part of his head that had been hit. 

"To the person who invokes the divine beasts, it is conceived only one wish from the divinity. It was that way the Immortals became immortal wizards. Although the divine beasts are powerful, they don't possess human emotions. Then, they don't care what type of person invokes them." says Uncle and Jackie finally understood. If Wong gets to invoke Suzaku, he will have the power that always wished. 

"Then we have to stop him before it is too late." 

Meanwhile, in the middle of the forest, Daolon Wong finally arrives at the temple of Suzaku. It was in ruins due to the time but was in stable conditions for the invocation ritual. Wong smirks when he sees the ritual room with a huge bird statue. Suddenly, a lot of Shadowkhans appeared before him. 

"Make sure that Chan won't disturb the ritual." ordered Wong and the Shadowkhans disappeared. Then, he opens a book and suddenly the candles blare to life. 

******

The airplane where Jackie, Tohru and Uncle were lands and they step out. 

"Daolon Wong must have already started the ritual to invoke Suzaku. We have to hurry." Uncle informed and Jackie and Tohru nodded. 

"Do you know where Daolon Wong is, Uncle?" Jackie asks. 

"In the temple of Suzaku, in that direction." Uncle answers pointing at the south. Jackie slits his eyes and could see a forest. The temple of Suzaku should be very well hidden, and Jackie hoped that Uncle knew exactly where it was, or they would not get to find it on time. 

"Then let's go!" said Jade appearing suddenly. 

"Jade, where did you come from? Jackie asks in surprise. He still wondered how Jade did that. With no time for scolding, they go to the forest hoping they could stop Wong on time. 

After a while walking, they finally arrive at the ruins of the Temple of Suzaku. Suddenly, they are attacked by Shadowkhans. 

"Shadowkhans? Here?" Jackie asks surprised. 

"Whatever! Let's get them, Jackie!" Jade says taking a fighting pose. 

"No, you stay here with Uncle." Jackie says pushing her to Uncle, who begins to look for something in his bag. Jackie and Tohru begin to fight against the Shadowkhans, and Uncle finally finds his blowfish. 

Meanwhile, in the temple, Daolon Wong was quite furious. He recited the invocation ritual, but somehow Suzaku didn't appear. He approached the Suzaku statue and noticed writings in the base of it, and read them. 

"To invoke the great divine beast of the south, it is necessary a pure and virgin girl to do the ritual." Wong could not believe that. "A virgin girl? Where am I going to find a girl, especially virgin, right now?!" shouts Wong angry. Then he sees through a magic screen Jackie and the others fighting against the Shadowkhan. Then he looks at Jade with a certain interest. 

******

Jackie and Tohru defeated almost all the Shadowkhans. Uncle used his magic to destroy some of them too, but surprisingly the remaining ones begin to retreat. They stare at their surroundings for a while before noticing that Daolon Wong was leaving the temple, smiling self-confident. 

"You may have defeated some of my Shadowkhan, but at least you brought something to invoke Suzaku." He says. Everybody looked at him a bit confused but suddenly a Shadowkhan grabs Jade and enters the temple. 

"Jade!" Jackie runs to rescue her but Wong creates an invisible barrier around the temple. 

"This time, you won't stop me!" 

Thus, Wong enters the temple again. 

******

"Ahh!! Let me go! Let me go!! What are you going to do??" Jade shouts trying to break free, but the Shadowkhan held her tightly while Wong created a sort of magic chain to tie her. 

"Very well. We will go on with the ritual!" Wong says smirking. 

"R-ritual? ARE YOU GOING TO SACRIFICE ME?!" Jade yells thinking of those ritual stories where it is necessary to sacrifice a person to invoke evil creatures. 

"I would like to but I need you alive to invoke Suzaku." Daolon Wong says. 

"Hah, like I'd actually do that, especially for you." says Jade facing Wong. 

"You will do it. In a way or another." With a gesture of hands, Jade is hypnotized by Wong. 

******

"Jade!! JADE!!!" Jackie yells and turns to look at Uncle. "Uncle, can't you do anything??" he asks hopelessly. Uncle takes his magic lizard and stretches his arms, and the fish and the lizard begin to glow green. 

"That barrier is very powerful! Uncle will need a lot of concentration to break it!" Uncle says and begins to murmur some magic words. 

Uncle, when reciting his magic, can only open a small hole in the barrier. Jackie quickly enters through the hole and rushes to the entrance of the temple. Meanwhile, Jade, hypnotized by Wong, was reciting the words of the invocation ritual. The statue was glowing red. Wong is sure his victory is approaching. 

"Hiiiyaaaaa!!!!!" Jackie screams when jumping on Wong and hitting him with a flying kick. Wong looks at back just to see Jackie quickly approaching. He is knocked against the wall, while Jackie lands on his feet ready to fight. Tohru tries to approach Jade to free her, but the energy around her repels him. 

Suddenly, the statue becomes a giant red bird. Everybody looks surprised as they see it was Suzaku before them. Wong smiled triumphant. 

"At last, Suzaku is invoked." says Wong. When trying to approach the divinity to accomplish his wish, the energy around Suzaku repels him. "But what..." For everyone's surprise, Suzaku flew towards Jade and possessed her. 

Jade holds her head, pressing her temples as if she were mentally fighting against something, until finally fainting. Jackie runs to help her. 

"No! What did happen here, after all?" Daolon Wong shouts angry. 

Since his plan has failed, he soon disappears. Jackie was completely confused, he didn't know what happened looked worried at his niece. Uncle arrives at the room and asks what happened 

"Wong used Jade to invoke Suzaku by hypnotizing her. But something went wrong, and Suzaku possessed her." 

"Aiyaaa!! That idiot! To invoke the divine beasts, the invocator must do that for his or her own will." Uncle says in panic. 

"But... what do you mean, Uncle?" Jackie asks even more confused and concerned. 

"I mean that now the power of Suzaku will reside in Jade... permanently." 

"No, it is not possible. There must be a way to save her, Uncle!" 

"The divine beast will have to leave Jade's body for its own. The only thing we can do is convince it." Uncle says to Jackie and Tohru. For the first time, Jackie felt useless for not helping Jade. 

**To be continued...**


End file.
